Rescue on Zxarion
The Rescue on Zxarion was a mission conducted by commandos of the 111th Heavy Brigade and Captain Riot of the Coruscant Guard to rescue previously captured troopers from a prior battle. Prelude After the Confederacy of the Independent Systems kidnaped Republic Senators, the 111th Heavy Brigade was sent to rescue them. During the evacuation of the senators from The Wall, a LAAT was shot down carrying CT-9305 and ARC-3791 and Commando Squad 19. After returning to Coruscant, the 111th, with Alexis Deltern's approval, composed a team of the 111th Commandos Hexadecimal and Octal and the Coruscant Guard Captain Riot to free the prisoners. Infiltration Upon arriving at the landing zone used in the prior battle, the trio saw that the droids had heavily increased security. Now there was an energy shield, frequent patrols by commando droids, and wall mounted turrets. Not to be deterred by increased security, the three sat down to wait for an opportunity to sneak inside. Eventually, their chance came when several commando droids came through the shield barrier. The three walked up to the commandos and asked for clearance because the weather was causing malfunctions to their voice modulators, which the commando droids were skeptical of but accepted. With clearance from the droids, they advanced to the complex itself, bypassing the droid patrols where they could. Outside the hangar of the base, a tactical droid realized what was going on and said that the three were attempting to sneak into the complex and the droid forces went on high alert. Within seconds, the three clones took out an AAT and began using it for cover before moving for the rope the previous team had used to rescue the senators. Towards the top of the mountain, the wall turrets activated and pinned the clones, so Octal had his two partners distract the turrets while he jumped off the bridge and climbed the underside, allowing him to reach the safety of the door to the complex. Once there, he placed a charge and got clear, blowing it and charging inside. From his new spot inside, he called up Hexadecimal and the two breached the facility. The Facility In the facility, the two commandos opened fire on the various droid patrols in the hallway, mowing them down as they advanced on the prison block. As Octal reached it, the pair were attacked by a group of commando droids, which would've beaten them if not for the timely arrival of Riot. Once the commandos were dispatched, they went and freed the prisoners, arming them with E-5s from the dead droids. Once the prisoners were free, Octal led the prisoners down to the hangar, where the droids were deactivated and went to fire up a shuttle. However while he was doing that, a camera spotted him and the droids began coming to life, forcing him, Riot, and the freed captives to fight for their lives against hundreds of droids. Meanwhile, Hexadecimal charged through the facility, mowing down droids and breaking into the command center. Once there, he gunned down the droids operating in it and planted charges. Looking over at a screen, he saw the five troopers in the hangar fighting for their lives and did what he could to shut down the droids. However, their relief of the droids being shut down was short-lived, as an MTT arrived and opened fire, pinning them down. After getting receiving a transmission from Hexadecimal to get the MTT to move to Octal's left, Octal moved off to his left, forcing the MTT to move or lose sight of him. When the MTT was in place, Hexadecimal blew some charges he had on a wall turret, blowing it up and dropping the wreckage onto the MTT. Landing on Coruscant With the MTT destroyed, the group boarded the shuttle and took off, heading back for Coruscant to reunite the ex-prisoners with the rest of their unit. Once they were back in Republic space, a watch position commed them and asked what their business was in a separatist shuttle. After explaining what their mission was and who they had on board, they were allowed to land on Coruscant for a debrief by Marshal Commander Drax and Major Deltern. Category:Zxarion Category:Rescue on Zxarion Category:Mission Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Coruscant Guard Category:CT-2515 "Riot" Category:CT-9305 "Brew" Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Galactic Republic Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic